Aiden Dominguez
Persönlichkeit Aiden ist sehr musikalisch und auch wenn er sich nicht entsprechend verhält, respektiert er die Musik mehr als die meisten Menschen die ihm nahe stehen. Er kennt sich auf diesem Gebiet auch gut aus. Ansonsten ist er nicht unbedingt der Typ dem man oft begegnen will. Wenn er Wert drauf legt, kann er sich durchaus charmant verhalten (Siehe den ansonsten ehr untypischen Anblick ganz unten in den Bildern) . Aiden ist ziemlich aggressiv, und die einzige Methode die ihn etwas beruhigt ist Gewalttätigkeit. In diesem Bereich ist er also abgehärtet, besitzt jedoch auch von Grund auf ein sehr unterentwickeltes Kenntnis von Mitgefühl oder Schuldgefühl, allerdings auch eine mangelnde Fähigkeit zu zwischenmenschlichen Gefühlen. Daher würde ihm ihm beispielsweise ein Mensch vom er sagt er liebt ihn in den meisten Fällen ungefähr so viel bedeuten wie anderen ein Haustier oder ein sehr teurer Wertgegenstand. An Freunden, Familie oder oder sonstigem liegt ihm dementsprechend nicht besonders viel. An Ansehen und Ehre dafür umso mehr. Um jedoch an Sex zu kommen ohne jedes Mal jemand neuen aufreißen zu müssen, sucht er sich Freundinnen die er jeweils eine Weile lang behält und irgendwann das Interesse verliert. Manchmal besitzt er auch mehrere gleichzeitig und hält sich währenddessen stetig neue Kanidaten warm. Er ist sehr homophob und überhaupt alles was ihm sein Daddy eingetrichtert hat. Hat eine ganz genau Vorstellung davon wie ein vernünftiges Leben abzulaufen hat. Sein Hauptgebiet sind Einbrüche und Folter. Er liebt neben der Musik auch Pancakes, schwarzen Kaffee, Bier und Nathan, auch wenn er sich das nicht eingestehen kann ;) Vergangenheit Troubled. Die ersten Jahre seines Lebens wurde er hauptsächlich durch seinen Vater geprägt. Im allgemeinen fühlt er sich keinem Menschen wirklich nahe, aber sein großer Bruder Jason nimmt für ihn die Rolle der Person ein, die ihm am meisten bedeutet. Vor allem Jason war stets die treibende Kraft, für Aiden da zu sein und so kriegte man die beiden nie voneinander los, auch wenn sie sich im Beisammensein pausenlos stritten oder den Streit vermieden, indem Jason seine Meinung für Aiden etwas zurückstellte. Weil es Aiden leicht fällt auch über Menschen herzuziehen die er mag (oder mehr: am wenigstens hasst, das trifft es eher. Er findet immer Dinge die er an Menschen nicht mag und die seine Ansicht von denen dann dominieren) ist er der Part der beiden, der am wenigsten Rücksicht nimmt, was seine Worte oder Taten angeht. Eigentlich sorgt er sich aber schon um seinen großen Bruder. Diese Sorge äußert sich vor allem bei ihm stets in Wut darüber, dass Jason sich in die Drogen flüchtet. Auch mit einer völlig normalen Kindheit wäre Aiden nie das absolut liebe Kind gewesen. Er wäre immer zickig, etwas brutaler und schneller wütend zu machen geblieben. Aber erstens nicht ansatzweise in den Ausmaßen die er jetzt verkörperte und zweitens hätte er mehr Menschlichkeit was Bindungen und alles soziale anging für seine Umwelt übrig gehabt. So wie es letztlich kam war er bereits als kleiner Junge extrem aufbrausend und brutal. Schon im Kindergarten prügelte er sich, machte andere nieder oder zeigte sich sonst wie auffällig. Vor allem in jungen Jahren und bis zur Altersgenze 17 war er dabei jedoch deutlich aufgedrehter als jetzt. Viel faszinierter, belustigter und nahezu besessen von dem Konzept Schwäche, alarmierte das bereits vor dem verschwinden seines Vaters stets alle Erzieher, Eltern und Menschen. Die einzige Person von der er sich in diesen Gelegenheiten reinreden ließ waren neben seinem Vater, zu dem er sowieso eine sehr ehrfürchtige Beziehung hatte, Jason. Dieser verarbeitet alles gänzlich anders als sein Bruder, was auch daran liegt, das er ein gänzlich anderer Mensch ist. Im Gegensatz zu Aiden kümmern und kümmerten ihn andere Leute. Trafen sich die beiden mit Freunden waren es immer Jason’s Freunde. Auch wenn diese Aiden dazu zählten, behauptete er von sich nie Freunde zu haben. Die Kinder mit denen sie sich trafen waren immer "Jason’s Freunde" und von ihm ging ein solches Treffen auch nie aus. Er hätte es weder damals noch jetzt zugegeben, aber er blickte immer zu Jason auf. Er war sich dessen Disziplin und Mut durch die verschiedenen Konfrontationen mit ihrem Vater mehr als bewusst und rechnete es Jason stets hoch an, dass er sich für ihn bei ihrem Vater stark machte, wenn Aiden selbst vor allem in ganz jungen Jahren in dessen Gegenwart zu einem kleinen ängstlichen Bündel zusammenschrumpfte. Das war auch, was seine Mutter bereits alarmierte, bevor wie wirklich Bescheid wusste. Aiden, dafür bekannt das schrecklichste Kind des Kindergartens und der Nachbarschaft zu sein, der so viele vor allem für sein Alter bereits grausame Taten begann, verhielt sich Zuhause, in Beisammensein mit dem Vater, vollkommen anders. Wenn sie die Version die Sonntags mit der Familie an der Hand seines Vaters in die Kirche ging mit der verglich, die sie schreiend dazu bewegen musste, aufzuhören seiner Schwester Büschel an Haaren auszureißen, konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln. Das gleiche völlig dissoziale Verhaltensmuster zog sich weiter bis in die Grundschule. Nur fing er jetzt an, sich ernsthaft seine Zukunft mit seinem Verhalten zu verbauen. Auf die kleinsten Sticheleien seiner Mitschüler reagierte er vollkommen über. Immer musste er den stärkeren markieren. Am schlimmsten war die Bezeichnung Feigling. Damit brachte man ihn innerhalb von Millisekunden zum vollkommenen explodieren. Die Angst die er stolz im Kindergarten und der Vorschule für sein Verhalten erntete, wich in der Grundschule schnell einem ganz anderen Muster. Jetzt war er der Freak und die richtige Beleidigung das Zauberwort. Es war ein Spiel, den "Freak" zum "explodieren" zu bringen. Er wechselte zwei mal die Grundschule. Kam er schon mit normalen Interaktionen nicht aus, so überforderte ihn der Spott und Hass erst recht. Immer die Stimme seines Vaters im Ohr war die Zeit kaum aushaltbar für ihn und seine ganze Familie. Vermehrt meldeten die Lehrer sich jedoch auch zu anderen Dingen, die ihnen "beängstigend" an Aiden vorkamen, bei dessen Mutter. Beispielsweise Seine Abscheu Tieren gegenüber. Was für seine Mutter wieder nur ein Schock war. So hatte sie ihn vor drei Wochen noch glücklich darüber, dass er wenigsten Tieren näher kommen konnte, im Zoo mit einer Ziege kuscheln gesehen, sollte er jetzt auf dem Schulhof eine Taube aufgeschlitzt haben. Noch ein Schulwechsel, noch mehr Begebenheiten. Vor allem die neuen Abstraktionen die er entwickelte schienen kein Ende mehr zu nehmen. Das das damit zusammenhing, dass sein Vater der Meinung war er und Jason waren jetzt bereit eine Stufe aufzusteigen, weil sie älter waren, wusste sie nicht. Es sei besorgniserregend, wie der kleine Aiden seine Zukunftspläne den Lehrern beschreiben konnte, wie es sonst kaum ein zwanzig jährige vermochte. Von Krediten, Versicherungen über Familie, Kinder, Erziehung. Und das er sich in der Projektwoche "Umgang in der Familie" Erschreckend aggressiv damit äußerte, wie er seine Kinder erziehen würde. Was für Maßnahmen er ergreifen wollte, wenn sie nicht hörten oder "Feiglinge" waren. Nach dem Auf und ab seiner Eltern und dem schließlichen Urteil seines Vater, so wie der gänzlichen Realisation der Mutter dessen, was ihr Mann ihren Söhnen eintrichterte, folgten Jahre der Therapie. Jason half diese sehr. Er hatte die Umstände immer angenommen, nie aber so verkörpert und in seinen Kopf geschlossen wie Aiden es getan hatte. Während es mit Jason sichtlich bergauf ging, konzentrierte Aiden sich weiterhin auf den Weg, den sein Vater ihm vorgegeben hatte. Dabei ließ er die Schule komplett fallen und brach sie ohne jeden Abschluss nach einer endlos andauernden Serie des Schwänzens, wechselns und fliegens ab. Jason machte seinen Abschluss, auch wenn das sicher nicht dem geschuldet war, dass er viel in die Schule investierte. Im Gegenteil. Er hängte sich ebenso in die Kriminalität wie Aiden es tat, die Schule ging nebenher. Das klappte für ihn jedoch, während es für Aiden nicht funktionierte. Gerade in dem intensiven Kontakt mit den falschen Leuten, den sie nun alleine, ohne das wachsame Auge ihres Vaters führten, registrierte Aiden schnell Jason’s Vorliebe für alles, das im das Hirn vernebelte und ihn vergessen ließ. Während sie in Spanien lebten war es nur Gelegenheitsrauchen, kiffen. Das erste mal erwischte Aiden Jason mit Koks und zog eine Show ab, nach der er Jason wochenlang nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ. Dieser lernte neben seinem wachsenden Zuneigung den Drogen gegenüber ein Mädchen kennen, das seine erste richtige Liebe wurde. Amy. Sie war der Hauptgrund, weshalb er ein letztes Mal Ordnung in sein Leben brachte. Die Schule abschloss und das College anfing. Das erste mal in Aidens Leben war er wirklich eifersüchtig und entdeckte die Seite an ihm, die bestätigte, dass er wirklich kranke Dinge innerhalb dieser Eifersucht zu tun vermochte. Andererseits mochte er Amy. Oder eher den Gedanken, dass Jason Amy hatte. Doch wie kaum eine erste Beziehung war es kein für immer und vor allem nach der Trennung ging es für Jason nur noch bergab, wogegen Aiden sich auflehnte. Letztlich schaffte sein Bruder es aber, seinen Weg zu gehen, ob Aiden wollte oder nicht. Zur gleichen Zeit wurden ihre kleinen Brüder Àlex und Jess alt genug, als das Aiden und Jason sich, ganz dem wie sie erzogen wurden nach, verpflichtet fühlten das weiterzugeben, was sie ihr Vater Ihnen als lebensnotwendig beigebracht hatte. Unter anderem Dinge wie das schießen lernen standen auf dem Plan. Àlex ließ sich nie ganz davon greifen. Er war immer weg. Ließ sich auf nichts von all dem wirklich ein. Jess hingegen legte all seinen Eifer da hinein, seine großen Brüder stolz zu machen. Was sich schwierig gestaltete, weil vor allem Aiden keinerlei soziale Bindung zu ihm aufbaute und ihn wie jeden anderen auch eigentlich nur benutzte, um seinen Spaß zu haben, ihn fertig zu machen oder etwas an ihm auszusetzen zu haben. Etliche Male sperrte er Jess ein, machte seine Sachen kaputt, schwärzte ihn nahezu exzessiv bei seiner Mutter und dessen neuem Freund an. Er wusste dass Jess alles für ihn tun würde und nutzte das mehr aus, als jeder gute Bruder das hätte tun sollen. Er nutzte es sogar ganz gezielt dafür, dass Jess Ärger bekam. Insgeheim war das seine zweite große Eifersucht. Er würde nie seinen Vater, vor allem in dem damaligen Alter nicht, leugnen, beneidete Jess aber so sehr darum, dass Jess ein schönes anfängliches Leben haben könnte und er nicht, dass es ihn in nahezu kranke Höhen der Bestrafung für Jess für etwas trieb, für das der gar nichts konnte. Jess war nie nachtragend. Wenn Aiden am Tag zuvor seinen CD Player zerstörte, auf den er so stolz war, kam er am nächsten Tag wieder an und wollte etwas mit seinen großen Brüdern unternehmen. Diese Unermüdlichkeit konnte Aiden noch weniger ab, zumal er die in Jess Alter nicht besessen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Jess war Aiden in dem Alter schwach gewesen, und schwach war nunmal das große Tabuwort in seiner Welt. Mit zunehmendem Alter festigte sich auch sein Ruf in seinem Gebiet. Er hatte große Fußstapfen zu Füllen, jeder dort kannte und bewunderte seinen Vater ehrfürchtig, und jetzt wo er weg war, mussten seine Sprösse beweisen, dass sie mithalten und das Ansehen als "kleine Kinder" in dem Business abschütteln konnten. Das war schwer für Aiden, weil er vor allem bei den ersten richtigen, eingeschweißten Jobs der Grund war, der Jason und ihn fast nicht nur ihr Ansehen und ihren Ruf, sondern auch ihren Kopf kosteten. Nur Jason’s ruhiger Hand war es zu verdanken, dass es weiterlief. In Aiden brütete dieses Versagen sehr und er steckte mehr Ehrgeiz in den scheiß als in alles in seinem Leben zuvor. Letztlich war er einer der Hauptgründe für den Umzug nach Amerika. Seine Mutter war sich dessen bewusst, das diese Familie einen Neuanfang benötigte, weit weg von jeder gelebten Kindheit und jeden anerzogenen Maßen. Der Plan war, die großen vorzuschicken, und Mama, Pablo und die kleinen nachzuschicken, wenn der Rest geregelt war. Aiden, Jason, Selina, Cara und Àlex zogen also um, nach New York, dorthin wo ihre Mutter gelebt hatte bevor sie zu ihrem neuen und mittlerweile Ex-Mann nach Spanien zog. Doch dazu das sie nachkam, kam es nie. Ein überraschender, tragischer Vorfall in der Familie wechselte die Absichten aus. Und aus einer Verzögerung würde Permanenz. Noch heute sagt Aidens Mutter, sie und der Rest würden nachziehen, aber er ist sich dieser Worte mittlerweile zu müde. Eine leere Worthülse , mehr ist es für ihn nicht mehr. Womit er richtig liegt. Der Wille der Mutter ist zwar aufrichtig, doch dass es zu dem Umzug nie kommen wird ist mittlerweile allen bewusst. Dennoch tut jeder so, als würde es noch passieren. Aiden ist der einzige, mit Àlex, der den Glauben daran längst verloren hat. Bier liebte er schon in Spanien, in New York entdeckte er aber erst seine heiße Liebe für Pancakes und schwarzen Kaffee. Es können nie genug Pancakes und der Kaffee nie schwarz genug für ihn sein. Seit dem Umzug klammerte er sich jedoch auch mit Vorrang an die Fähigkeit sich anzupassen, die ihm ebenfalls sein Vater für den Umgang mit Leuten "seines Jobs" nähergebracht hatte. Aiden jedoch merkte, dass es ihm nicht nur etwas brachte, für seinen Momentanen Boss zu kuschen, sondern dieses Verhalten auch voranging bei Mädchen einzusetzen. Nett tun, liebevoll und Aufmerksam tun. Dann gab es nie Probleme, er bekam Sex und wurde anderweitig ebenfalls verwöhnt. Lage anhalten tat diese Phase sowieso nie, da er spätestens wenn er die Luft an einem Mädchen verlor, und Menschen oder allgemein alles abgesehen von der Musik, Sport und Geld langweilte ihn wirklich sehr schnell, sein wahres Gesicht zeigte und die Beziehung damit zum kippen brachte. Mila ist das erste Mädchen, bei dem das anders ist. Und auch wenn er sie auf eine ganz tiefe Art grauenvoll findet, findet er es auch auf eine ganz andere Weise faszinierend, dass er bei ihr er selbst, so grauenhaft und ehrlich wie er nur will, sein kann, ohne dass sie vor ihm davonläuft. Er schätzt das sogar so sehr, dass er über ihre Konfrontationen mit Themen seinerseits, mit denen er nicht umgehen kann, größtenteils hinwegsehen kann. Die Kirche zog sich durch sein Leben seit er denken kann. Beide Elternteile sind stolze Christen, aber wie üblich trieb es nur der Vater auf die spitzte und zementierte seinen Söhnen, dies legte er jedoch auf den Töchtern nahe, was zu dem Zeitpunkt nur Cara und Selina einschloss, das gänzliche Manifest des Christentums in den Kopf. Er ist der Grund weshalb die vier ersten Kinder der Dominguez die Bibel besser kennen als mancher Pastor. Auch hier macht sich wieder der Unterschied deutlich, wie sehr die Führung des Vaters auf Aidens Kopf eingewirkt hatte, der nahezu besessen weiter wert auf den Besuch in der Kirche und Gottesdienst legte, während seine Geschwister dies alles von sich drängten, sobald der Vater nicht mehr da war. Dennoch besuchen sie alle auch jetzt noch die Kirche an Sonntagen. Aiden machte es sich auch nach dem Umzug der ihn weg von den Schwestern führte zur Aufgabe den Bruder Jason, mittlerweile Vollzeitjunkie, auch aus dem größten Koma heraus noch in schicke Kleidung zu stopfen und zur Kirche zu schleppen. Galerie Trivia * Er trinkt gerne und kifft ab und zu, nimmt ansonsten aber keine nennenswerten Drogen. * Er hält nicht viel von dem Konzept von Beziehung außerhalb von Familie und Ehe. * Beim texten schreibt er alles klein und ohne jeden Punkt oder jedes Komma. * Er ist stolzer Christ. * Er besitzt Geschmacksknospen aus Stahl, verschlingt alles was nach Essen aussieht in Rekordgeschwindigkeit und ist ein äußerst schlechter Koch. * Er ist und bleibt ein unverbesserlicher Griesgram * Er ist stolz darauf groß zu sein (oder überhaupt er zu sein und auszusehen wie er aussieht) und daher sehr penibel was sein Aussehen angeht. * Er will nie wieder nach Spanien ziehen oder länger dort bleiben. * Er hat eine Abneigung/Angst vor Insekten und Fahrstühlen und hasst allgemein Tiere. * Nenn ihn Feigling oder Mexikaner und du bringst ihn innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden auf 180. * Die Serie "Happy Three Friends" entspricht genau seiner Vorstellung von guter Unterhaltung Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere